


Brown eyes

by CianJoeh30



Series: Icecream: Reboot and Rebirth [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Attempted Sex, Comedy, Dark, M/M, Mystery, Possessive Behavior, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CianJoeh30/pseuds/CianJoeh30
Summary: Trailer - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=28l4rpp_WJ4&feature=youtu.be
'I see no reason for me to exist' The low robotic voice questions me and I smile at him.
'Then why don't you come live with me?'Those cold metal hands touches my neck and all fades to black.





	1. IN THOSE RED EYES

**1:25 P.M**

**S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier**

**Near the outskirts of Sokovia's Capital**

The whole place is flooded with agents and refugees from yesterday’s fiasco. I struggle from my spot on a corner with my bag intact.

I hear children playing around despite what everyone else had been through. I smile at the younglings scampering around and trying to cheer people up. I got broken out of my reverie when a sound to my left grew louder.

A young girl is crying out loud and her father tried to calm her down but failed. An agent was about to walk up and try to help but I had already beaten her to it by walking towards the child and her dad.

‘Is something wrong?’ The father looked at me and had a ragged look with large eye bags hanging beneath his eyes. He is clearly tired and judging by everything that has happened. I do not blame him.

‘Oh! Please don’t worry about us. My daughter simply want to have something sweet to eat but we are currently broke and I tried to ask the agents but they were simply too busy with our dilemma’ I had to admit. The guy is still young and his unshaven face and long bangs did not hide those alluring eyes.

‘Why don’t you have these?’ I grabbed two lollipops and a chocolate bar from inside my bag and handed it to the sobbing child in front of me.

‘I can have this mister?’ I nod and the little girl’s father told her to thank me.

‘Thank you little kid. I appreciate your help’ the man mistakes me for a child and hugs me tightly with his daughter laughing at us.

‘If you ever need anything. Please do not hesitate to ask’ he grips my hand and places a card on my palm. I didn’t get the chance to correct them that I am legally twenty-one years old (I have no actual birthday but my foster mother branded it on the day that she found me and based on what the doctors had specified).

The announcement that all refugees are allowed to leave the premises in their own respective lines and the father and his daughter disappeared inside the huge crowd of people.

I have received a calling card and once I read it, my heart may have skipped a bit and saw that the man I met was one of the famous mechanic in Sokovia’s Capital. I quickly hid it inside my pocket and walked towards another line that was headed for the ship’s shuttle area.

'Hey Kid! It's not safe going all alone. Are you sure that you want to leave?' A S.H.I.E.L.D Agent asks and tells me that she is not allowed to let any child to leave the premises without adult supervision or a guardian to watch them.

'I`m twenty-one years old ma’am. I have a home at the woods and I pray that it is still there' the lady apologizes for mistaking me for a child and walks up to me.

'No, it’s fine. I do hope that I can find a job in this state of our country right now though' the agent laughs at my remark and as we get near one of the security officers, she told them to let me pass. I waved good bye and she waves back while motioning for me to open up my hands. A card lands on it and as I look back at her she is already walking away.

'In case anything weird happens again, you can give agent Hill Valentine a call' I nod at the officer and we made our way towards the line for leaving the ship.

 

**Outskirts of Sokovia's Capital**

**Evergreen Glades**

**2:36 P.M**

 

'Oh crap! Why the heck are you guys so freaking relentless?' My body is bloodied and bruised with cuts and gashes on my sides. My legs which are short by the way are not helping me right now. I am actually surprised that these wolves have not managed to catch me yet.

This isn’t normal. Woodland creatures barely attack or act aggressive unless provoked. These wolves must be driven out of their homes since the whole Ultron incident.

I grabbed a few stones and the sturdy branch that was a few feet away from me. My throwing may be bad but it was enough to tick off a bear that was sleeping inside of a cave and half of the wolves stopped following me.

‘I did a good deed today and this is what I get?’ I ran out of stones to throw and fend off my pursuers so I had to stand my ground. I knew that I was near my lodge and I am sure that I am just above it. I only hope that I will be able to run fast enough to get down.

‘Stay back!’ I swung at my front to warn my aggressors. In response, they barked and growled at me. Just please let me go. My home is just below/behind me. I had a split second to respond as one of the wolves lunged itself at me and I blocked its jaws from snapping at me.

Wrong move. I heard a twig snap behind me and I look backwards to see that I was on the edge with my attacker being persistent. I got off balanced and fell while tackling with the wolf.

Everything was a blur. I tumbled down and fought with the beast and hear its cry as I go knocked dizzy when we landed.

My head must be forehead must be bleeding and my body is aching. I must have landed on something metallic on my side which is cold as ice and I thanked Karma for making the snow thick enough to make my fall barely safe.

‘Gah!’My left leg is in shock and I can’t move it. My left arm is too bruised and broken to be moved.

The wolves howl and I look in front of me to see the one that attacked me knocked out.

‘Weird’ the wolf is bleeding and I did not stab it earlier. I smell the faint scent of something burning. Smoke is coming from the wound of the beast and I figured out how it got it. It is too similar from the one from the robots during the previous incident and I pieced the two puzzles together.

‘Shout and you will end up dead’ a deep and powerful voice demands from behind me.

I turn around and stare at two glowing red eyes. I fell beside the one and only ‘Ultron’

 

 


	2. DECIDING ON HOPE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My sweetest friend

**Sokovia Woodlands**  
Evergreen Glades  
??:?? P.M

'Ultron...' The howls of the wolves didn't deter me from staring at those red glowing eyes. I do not know whether this is fear or gratitude for him saving me.

The robot had been broken with its right arm torn off. Its armor is chipped and bent in several places. The once silver coating is replaced with dark smudges of melted metal with dust and debris.

Half of its faceplate had been partially torn off and the eyes being red aided on the whole scary and intimidating look.

The thing scanning me all over made me feel uncomfortable for a while but there was something in that stare that it was giving me. I could not interpret what it is and yet here I am gazing at it with wonder and fear.

'The one and only' the robot states as a matter of fact. The mech sounded bored and though it is a robot, the motion of it being bored surprises me.

Ultron is larger than me and I think that if it stands up then it would tower over me. My breath hitches when the thing reaches for my face but I backed away and tried so hard not to have a heart attack right now.

Being face to face with something that almost successfully committed genocide would render anyone speechless at this moment.

The cold hits me hard and I started to shiver. Hiding my gloved hands beneath my pockets did not prevent the cold from seeping through my body.

My leg won't budge and even if I want to get up, the pain is too unbearable. Wincing when I tried to move my left arm made the hulking mech huff out and comment on how clumsy I was.

'It appears that your furry friends aren't too happy with what has transpired' the robot sounded amused but I shrugged it off as I look at the pack that is circle over us.

Looking for anything to defend myself. There seems to be nothing and I felt myself panicking and my breath became erratic for the fear of dying.

'I wonder... how you would be defending yourself right now' the jerk chuckles while I accidentally backed up against his chest plate.

'How ironic that you are the one who is backed to a corner and not those mutts right there' the thing continued laughing.

The wolves are now preparing to run towards me and I had to think of something or else I am dog food.

There are no rocks for me to throw and the branch that I had earlier is too far from me to reach with my handicap.

'If I may suggest something. Maybe you can rip that broken arm of yours and use it as weapon?' the robot is clearly toying with me and having a kick out of my distress.

Twigs snap and frozen plantations crack beneath the stalking canines that are closing in on me.

I can use my jacket to probably wrangle with the wolves but with my left arm being broken there is no chance of me even lifting my arms.

The growls got louder as the wolves get closer.

My shoes are useless since I am a horrible thrower. It was only pure luck that I was able to throw the stones and save my hide last time.

My belt! I quickly uncuff the belt around my hips and hoped that I can fend three wolves that are thrice my size.

'You have got to be kidding me. This is rich!' The laughing bucket of bolts made me more angry than anxious.

The wolves are a few feet away from me now.

'Why don't you just give in to the inevitable?' The serious tone was too sudden for me and I had my jaws hanging open as a reaction.

Is this robot some bipolar psychopath?

'You know that you would end up losing this battle. What would make someone as weak and scrawny looking such as yourself think that you can survive this whole ordeal?' My hands tighten and the first wolf which I assume is the alpha, is preparing to lunge itself on me.

'It's hope!' I whisper and the large wolf leaps in the air and I only have one shot to give this thing a hard swatting.

Everything seemed to slow down as the wolf is in mid-air, my arm swings my belt and a metallic arm suddenly appearing from my right side as bright amber lights coming from the metal fingers grows larger.

The beam is fired and I had to close my eyes and look away to prevent myself from being blinded by the blast.

The wolf cried out loud before being disintegrated.

I don't believe it. This thing who tried to wipe out mankind just saved my life again.

'That was anticlimactic' I huffed at the bored way the robot responded.

Nothing but dust and smoke is left from the remains of my attacker and the burnt smell is too strong for me to ignore.

The rest of its pack flees away and my heart beat slowly went back to its proper pacing.

I released the breath that I have been holding and closed my eyes as I lay my back on the psychopathic robot.

We stayed like in this in silence or at least until one of us thinks of something to say.

I squeaked a little when the robot suddenly started to radiate heat. Is Ultron trying to warm me up?

My lips twitch upwards forming a smile while I turn and bury myself on the warmth that the robot is giving.

I must be dead. This thing just saved my life twice and is now trying to prevent me from freezing. I would have laughed but I am too content with leaning against the robot.

Ultron shifts a little and allows me to comfortably lean beside its chest plate. How funny. This thing adjusted its position for me. I never figured that I would be doing something this domesticated with Ultron.

I wanted to say thank you but Ultron cuts me off by placing a finger on my lips to prevent me from speaking.

'You never told me your name' it speaks and I smile at the genuineness of its tone. I grabbed Ultron's finger and pulled its hand on top of mine.

'My name is-'

 


	3. INSIDE A BEAST AND A ROBOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A minor character in the comics but I fell in love with the guy's design so I added him to the storyline.  
> http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Gur_(Earth-616)

**The Beast**

**S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier**  
Laboratory 6V  
6:18 P.M

'Patient Zero has fully recovered' a scientist in red hands me the log file.

'I suggest that you look at page three. Miss Valentine' The scientist puts the keys of the room on the table side next to me and tells me to lock the lab after getting all I needed.

'Patient suffers from amnesia but is willing to comply with our tests but seeing how intelligent and cunning he is. We took several precautions as to detain the creature (Please look at page six for more info). We do not know whether the patient which we dub as "Beast" is a hostile alien or a mutant. We require further testing' I stare at the image that shows it communicating with the people around it.

'For some unknown reason. He knows how to speak several languages and has a well-endowed body. Strength level is 6/10 and speed is yet to be tested' I turn to the next page and widen my eyes.

'During the whole Ultron incident. We were tempted to release and utilize the Beast but we fear that it will result only to more casualties' they had almost unleashed this large lion thing yesterday? How are we supposed to believe that an unknown creature won't go savage once it gets a test of freedom?

'Prior to its origin. The creature seems to chant the name-' the blaring red lights made me drop the log file and reach for my pistol.

'ATTENTION TO ALL PERSONEL. PRISONER NUMBER 6 HAS ESCAPED FROM ITS CONTAINMENT FACILITY.  AGENT HILL AND HAWKEYE IS IN PURSUIT. ALL AGENTS ARE TO STEEL THEMSELVES AND AID THE DUO. THE USE OF FIREARMS HAVE BEEN ENABLED' I grabbed the keys and went outside to activate the security locks but the glowing red eyes on the hallway stops me.

'Prisoner six' the thing is huge. It wore the usual prisoner clothing but bits of it got torn apart. The prisoner's scales glinted under the lights. I need to lock this laboratory but the prisoner is right here on path.

'You have got to be kidding me' I groan and began pursuing the large guy. It ran faster than the average man but I'm a woman so. Yeah.

'Step down. Prisoner 6!' I started shooting and aimed for the legs but that did not deter the creature from bolting away.

'Duck!' That was agent Maria Hill's voice.

I rolled down and stayed down as a rocket pass above me.

'Holy-!' The explosion blew me away and I landed a foot away from agent Hill.

'Are you alright?' Hill hoists me up and I nod.

'You both should probably look forward' Hawkeye shoots an electric laced arrow and the prisoner snaps it with one hand.

'Damn it!' Hawkeye runs after the prisoner and agent hill tells me to go fetch type-e bullets.

**Laboratory 6V  
** 6:37 P.M

Home

Must get...home

I pound my fist at the glass and it shatters.

My body lands on the floor and the glass that got embedded on my body got shattered by the symbiote that was used to cure me.

Home

'Oh my go-!' The woman named Valentine points her weapon at me.

The people here are negotiable but I wanted to leave.

This is my chance. All I had to do is knock this person out and run while all attention is given to the escaped prisoner.

'Just stay down and we can go and get you some help or more importantly clothes' She has the same brown eyes as my home. I rushed towards her and the bullets she shot at me got repelled by the symbiote. I hesitated as I got the scent of my home from her.

'Where is he?' The woman had her mouth hanging and asked me what I meant.

'Brown eyes!' I roared outloud and she cringed at the sound.

'You mean-!' She knows!

Someone latches on me and tried to stun me with somekind of electrical gloves.

'Miss Romanov!' A woman with red hair flips away when I swiped at her.

'More prisoners escaped and I heard the roar!' The woman named Romanoc took out her pistol and shot my left eye.

I needed to run and I once I'm out. I'll search for my home.

**The Bot**

**A Mechanic's apartment  
6:00 P.M**

'The only reason that I haven't reported you to the authorities is because you have my daughter and that guy as hostage' The father designated as Tyler Hale who my human had met before speaks up.

'I'm surprised you even kept him alive. What made you save him?' Tyler sips from his mug na stares at my human.

'The same reason you gave him your card' the guy blushes and I chuckle at his embarrassment.

'He still didn't tell me his name' Tyler laughs a little and his daughter comes along with a lollipop in hand.

The father became wary and looked at me if I would do anything drastic or dangerous.

'Would he be alright? I want to give him one of the lollies that he gave me' I hear the father let out a 'huh?' I got intrigued by this and observed the young child.

'He will be little one' I gave the little girl a smile and she beamed at me. This took me by surprise and I excused myself.

I got in the bathroom and stare at my reflection. The mechanic did his best to fix me but he had insufficient resources to fully repair me. I touch my face plate and stare at the reflection of my face.

'What made you trust me?' I made several hundred theories in my head but nothing explains the trust my human gave me and this gnawing feeling that I have a hard time deciphering.

The door gets knocked three times before a familiar face shows up.

'Ultron. He's awake' I nod and Tyler heads back to the guest room.

The little girl grabs me with her tiny hands and I humoured her by letting her drag me.

'You have a very spirited child here' the father huffs and tells us that she had her mother's attitude.

The moment we entered the room is when my processors glitched.

There is my human alive and awake. Smiling and staring at me with those brown eyes of his. Ones that you can gauge out. White skin that you could just tear off. The fragile looking neck that I can snap in one swift motion.

'How are you big guy?' Tyler seems wary st my close proximity towards my human but his daughter told him to let me touch the human.

'What are you trying to-!' My sensors detect my human's anxiety levels reach high and that his res face indicate slight embarrassment or some other feeling.

'I am glad that you are safe' I do not know what compelled me to wrap my arms around him and his soft delicate flesh.

The little girl behind us giggles while her father dragged them both outside and told me to restrain myself.

 


	4. Endings

**Hale Apartment  
9:28 A.M**

A child leaps up and down the bedroom. She giggles and slams down a pillow on the adult in front of her.

'Teresa No!' I laugh at how the little girl over powered my fragile human.

'Pathetic' my human did his best to fend of Teresa's barrages but he failed as the little girl was almost as tall as he is.

'I'm glad that you are getting some kind of pleasure from this Ultron' my human pouts at me.

'I would consider aiding you if...' Teresa sure is relentless. My human had to use the pillows he was leaning on to block the little child's attacks.

'If I what?' His voice hitched and I merely laughed and continued observing the scene before me.

'If you tell me what your name is' there it is again. He smiles at me and for a moment I glitch and my protocols tell me to touch my human again.

'This is intriguing' I am not sure whether I am feeling something or this tiny human has some hold over me.

'What is?' Tyler decides to enter the room with breakfast in hand. It seems to be portable for my human's ease.

'Whenever this human smiles at me. I receive the constant objective of being near him or to simply touch him' the large man ushers his daughter to stop pestering my human and she complies not before hugging him of course.

'You must really latched on to him like a chick and their mommy' Teresa giggles and she has a point. I would process this information for later and stored her words on my memory bank.

'Give this guy some space dear. Go take a bath and we can shop for groceries later' he ruffles his daughter's hair and told her dad that he ruined her hairdo.

The girl scampers off somewhere and all attention is given to the smallest person in the room.

Tyler places the breakfast before my human and sat on the left side of the bed. I on the other hand sat on the right side.

'Thank you mister Hale!' My human smiles at the larger man and both their temperatures rises. I had to hold myself from snapping this man's neck. The way he looks at my human as if he is the most precious gem to behold.

'Please call me Tyler. I told you that already. We're only three years apart' Tyler offers to cut the food for my human but I interjected and grabbed the plate along with the utensils.

'Ah!' The two humans look to me as if I held a gun to their face at point blank. I motioned for my human to open his mouth but he had a hard time comprehending what I am trying to do for him.

'I am feeding you. Now open your mouth' that seemed to make my human question his perception of me and even I did not know why I am trying to act this way.

Tyler laughs behind his hands and it is clear that he is trying his best to muffle the noise.

'A few days ago you tried to wipe out mankind and look at you. You are trying to be so domestic with one' my human laughs and it made me clear all processes being made in my head. I am focusing only on him and him alone.

My human stopped laughing when I reached out to him and poked him with the bacon.

Tyler excused himself and went to take care of his daughter.

'I can feed myself!' The tiny adult looks at me and I merely scoffed at him.

'If I tell you my name would you let me eat by myself?' He did his best to give me his menacing glare but it only made him look more what is the word?

'Adorable' that caught my human off-guard and he flushes at my remark.

'Tell me now and I might allow you to feed yourself' he gave me a sceptical look and nodded with me.

'My name is-' here it is. He is about to tell me his name. Something that has been driving my GPU's in overdrive.

'GUYS! YOU GOT A SOMEONE HERE WHO I THINK URGENTLY NEEDS YOU!'  Tyler shouts from the living room and I groan at the disruption.

'For the love of-!' My human takes the whole bacon from the fork I lifted in front of him and he stood up to comply with the other man in the apartment.

'Come on Ultron!' I almost smashed a table if I didn't see my human stumble as he tried to walk. I immediately carried him and ignored his protests.

'I could just lean on you, yah know!' I laughed at him grumbling and we both went outside the room.

The two of us got surprised by the large man-lion thing on the other side of the entrance. It was definitely male since he is stark naked right now. He seems to be covered in blood and yet my scanners did not find any cuts or wounds on his body. The blood is clearly his but my fascination would be focused on later and my main goal is to find out what it is doing here.

I kept my grip on my human and pointed my glowing hand towards the large beast.

'Home...' that caught us all off-guard and the beast fell on the floor while my human leaped of me and rushed to its side.

'Let's get him inside my room and ask him questions later' my human disregards my complaint when I warned him that the creature may be dangerous.

'Please have some faith. The poor guy is exhausted and we could all use some breather after this whole fiasco' I felt some kind of dread fall over me as I recalled what I had done to this country a few days ago.

'We should start cleaning him first before he gets inside the guest room with you' Tyler opens up and my human and I went to clean the unconscious beastman.

 

**Bathroom  
9:56 A.M**

Ultron places the Beast on the bathtub. I asked him to turn the knob and set it to a warm temperature. He complied and I searched for some bath soap.

'My scanners show that there is another living organism embedded to this creature' Ultron speaks up after turning of those red lights that scanned the large portion of the room.

The genocidal robot aims his left arm at the slumbering lionman and I leapt in between the two of them.

'What the heck are you trying to do?' I point the bar of soap at the tall piece of metal or whatever he is made of.

''Ensuring that you are safe' I would be flattered of he was not trying to kill the guy that we are supposed to aid and clean-up.

'Thank you but he poses no threat. Stop being a worry wart and stay outside and I'll shout if anything weird comes up' Ultron did not sound convinced but I gave him a genuine smile and he sighed and started to walk out of the room.

'I will observe from the outside. Finish bathing this creature or else I will have to break your legs and prevent you from making any dumber decisions' He sure has a weird way of showing how he cares.

'I always wanted to see a lion up close' I lean close and used the dipper to scoop up some water to rinse the creature's bloodied face.

'Poor guy. You must've been through a lot' even without any signs of injury. The mere fact that this guy got exhausted just by reaching this place is a story of its own.

My hand gently scrubs the lion's forehead and work my way to his rather fluffy mane. I have dibs on playing with it (Imagine how nice it would feel to snuggle up to something this soft). I bet Teresa will not hesitate on braiding this guy's hair.

My stomach growls and I asked Ultron if he can cook for the large beast and ask Tyler if he is alright with it.

The mech did not say a word but the clanking of metal indicated him leaving.

I brush under the lion's chin and he leans closer and seems to yearn for it. This is just too adorable. I want to give this guy a hug but I have a job to do.

'Why are you so dang adorable!' I am bit annoyed but continued cleaning the creature.

The man-lion has well defined muscles and some scars on his chest. If he were human I would have considered it hot and attractive. This also made me a tad bit sad. What had he been through?

I stood up and searched for a brush to tame the hairs that I have a hard time washing.

I wonder what compelled such a creature to seek us. I would have been surprised that he even existed if it weren't for the Chitauri invasion in New York.

Hawkeye is so awesome. I wanted to be just like him. The news showed footage of him taking down several aliens with nothing but a bow and arrow.

The knock on the door made me snap out of my day dreaming and I accidentally slipped and fell on top of the manlion.

'Do you want anything from the mall?' It was Tyler and I told him that I am fine with any candy he can buy me.

The beast beneath me apparently woke up and I am now looking at the eyes of a predator.

'Hi?' I smile sheepishly.

'Home' the voice was deeper and more powerful than Ultron's.

The large creature places one paw behind my back and another on my cheek.

'Can go take a bath by yourself?' This is by no means awkward. I just so happen to fall on top of a muscular beast which is wet and naked.

No answer. I tried getting up but the large paw on my back won't let me.

The guy growls when I motioned to stand up.

'I'm not going to leave' the terrifying glare he gave told me that he didn't seem to buy it.

I placed a hand under the lion's chin and started to scratch it. I heard him purr and I just melted in the sudden cuteness.

'I wish I have a camera right now' forget a camera. I need a phone. I lost mine during the catastrophe.

'Woah!' The beast suddenly grabs and forcibly usher me on my back and I winced at the water covering half my body.

The guy looks a little mad but the invasion of personal space made me a tad bit freaked out.

'What the-!' A large paw cups my lower back and the other one rips my shirt off. He growls and places his nose beside the crevice of my neck. The beast takes a big sniff at me and I slammed my tiny fists on his chest. It is futile but I have to try. I think he sees me as his mate or something.

'Bad kitty!' The beast yanks my pants along with boxers and I needed to stop this before it escalates further than it already is.

'Ultron!' The door busts open and the robot flies in and took the beast outside with him. This is bad. They tore the wall off and I am naked. These two are going to attract attention and alert S.H.I.E.L.D.

Clothes, Ultron, the Beast and come up with a way to protect those two from S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

 

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier**  
Shuttle area  
10:09 A.M

'Valentine. You are seeing this right?' Hawkeye shows me the tablet phone and the Patient who escaped us is seen on a city district and is fighting with none other than Ultron.

'I thought that he's dead' Hawkeye doesn't answer my inquiry and he quickly took the emergency jetpack and leaps away.

'Maria and I can handle transferring these prisoners. Vision and Ironman have been notified along with Wanda. You and Clint go and minimize any casualties. Do not engage Ultron unless it is necessary' Black widows hands me a jetpack and her special bullet-gauntlets.

I nod and threw myself at the exit.

 **Near the City District**  
Sokovia's Fifth Cemetery  
10:21 A.M

Why are those two so fast?

My short legs can only get me so far but I can see that Ultron dodge the tombstone thrown at him by the Beast.

I managed to wear Tyler's Jacket that looks like a coat when I wear it and also wore his daughter's pants. I had to make due with Tyler's boxer briefs.

I ran to the side and took cover.

A large cross flies above me and I sighed in relief as I managed to duck just in time.

'It's not nice to violate what isn't properly yours' Ultron sounded threatening and punches the Beast while he is airborne.

The Beast anticipated the attack and jumps on top of Ultron. He slashes at the robot's back and slams so hard that they both fell on the ground.

'STOP THIS!' I yell but the two titans are too engrossed with their battle.

I stood up and tried to run towards them but someone yanks me away and pulls me down on the ground with her.

'Miss Valentine?' She smiles at me and two arrows passes above us.

I look at Ultron and the Beast as the arrows landed on their respective shoulders. It explodes and made a huge smoke filled mist.

'Get that kid out of here!' I did not have time to gawk at Hawkeye as Miss Valentine pulls me to safety.

'You don't understand! Ultron is not that bad anymore!' The agent did not believe me and I showed her my wounds.

'He saved me twice yesterday without needing anything from me. Please, trust me' the agent contemplates and she brings out three pellets.

'These are flash grenades. The third one can stun a living creature by impairing the eyesight and sending specific signals to the brain and make them function in an unpredictable manner. Use them if that Beast gets near okay?' I nod and the two of us gets back to the action.

**10:40 A.M**

'Come on Ultron. Stand down!' Hawkeye used arrows that gives out electricity but it did not make neither I nor the Beast stumble.

We are in a triad battle. Me, the Archer, and the Beast.

I am capable of overpowering the human but the Beast is a bothersome creature. He is able to predict my movements and quickly adapts to whatever I throw at him. Hawkeye is too resourceful to be defeated while the Beast is trying to rip us apart.

**10:43 A.M**

'Clint is going to lose if we don't intervene' Valentine tells me to stay low and find an opening.

'Ultron! Please stop fighting!' I spoke up and all eyes are on me.

'Stay there and wait for me to finish these two off' Ultron is too arrogant to listen.

'Mr. Beast! Please listen to m-!' Hill, Hawkeye, and I got shocked to see Vision swoop in and knock Ultron away while Ironman comes in and launches tiny missiles toward the Beastman.

'They are going to kill Ultron and the Beast!' I ran after them and Miss Valentine tried to follow only for Hawkeye to stop her and tell her to ensure the civilians in the city are safe.

**10:45 A.M**

'How did you survive?' The Vision inquires. I dodge the beam that came from his forehead and shot one back.

'I was lucky enough to store a backup and it barely survived the whole ordeal' Vision tries to kick me but I was the one who managed to get a hit first.

I look below us and see the Beast grapple with Ironman. He rips the boots off my maker and evades everything Ironman throws at him.

'Believe me when I say that I am not trying to murder anyone. Well, except for that thing over there' Vision looks down and notices that Ironman is losing.

'I won't try anything. Go and help Stark! Vision stares at me and I groan to go and help them subdue the Beast.

'Ultron!' I laugh as Vision fears that I will rip Starks head off. As tempting as it sounds. I need to smash the living daylight out of the animal who tried to touch what is mine.

 

 

**10:53 A.M**

The three mechs are fending the Beast off and I am surprised that they are having a hard time.

'That lion right there is infused with the Symbiote Gene making it more fast, stronger and quick to adapt to any given situation' I internally squealed as Hawkeye is speaking to me. I am in a serious situation but the fanboy in me is too strong.

'I need to tell them that Ultron is not that bad and so is the Beast' Hawkeye smiles at me and I almost fainted from his awesomeness.

'Don't worry. Those two knows that the animal is S.H.I.E.L.D property. It won't get that badly injured. Probably' I panicked and began running towards them.

Vision and Ultron fires their beams but the Beast tumbles away. Ironman had his armor broken and Tony Stark comes out of it.

'Give me five minutes and I can come up with a new suit' Tony jumps for cover and used his gloves to provide cover fire.

'Please stop!' I made a miscalculation with the grenade as I threw it. Mr. Stark accidentally fires a missile which landed close to me. It explodes and sends me flying a few feet away before getting catched by the Beast.

I can't feel anything

'Oh my God...' Mr. Stark sounded so scared.

Am I dying?

 


End file.
